conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever-Silence
In Rockallic mythology, the Forever-Silence (Rockallian: Teóiste-gu-dhéo ˈʃosʈkʏˌçʲeu̯, Fernolian: Téuibh-am-byth ˈtiu̯mbəθ, Astrallic: Seuste-go-déogh gəˌɖeo) is the end of everything. The Forever-Silence will be heralded by a set of events, initially obscure but eventually inescapable, until eventually the life cycle of the All-Tree will come to an end, only for it to never reemerge again. With its disappearance, the Deities will disappear too, leaving only silence. The All-Tree In Rockallic mythology, all nine worlds are located in the branches, between the roots, or directly underneath the All-Tree, the source of all life, similar to in . The All-Tree lives its life in cycles: first, it lives underground, in its seed; then, when it comes above ground, it is tended to be the Deities; as it grows, nine different worlds will form on its branches, betweens its roots, and underneath it; the All-Tree will live its very long life, until eventually it dies, and one of its seeds falls to the ground. The deities, the only creatures who are able to live even after the All-Tree dies, will then patiently wait in silence until the All-Tree grows again. But one day, the All-Tree will not grow again, as attested in the very last verse of the Legendarium: ::::But one day there will be no tree ::::Nothing will there grow ::::The Deities will no longer live ::::Their bodies will disappear ::::And then for eternity ::::Silence will fall This event, the failure of the All-Tree to reemerge, is referred to as the Forever-Silence. The cycles of the All-Tree loosely correspond with the theory of the , whereas the Forever-Silence could be seen as the or . Events leading up to the Forever-Silence The Forgotten Silhouette The Forgotten Silhouette is the popular name for an otherwise unnamed girl who is mentioned at the end of the chapter Ialm of the Legendarium, who is a Forgotten One, a follower of Girl in the City, Hidden in a Corner. The goddess That Ghostly Girl at the End of the Road will one night appear before the girl, and propose that she become one of her followers, a Silhouette. The girl refuses. This process repeats itself every cycle, and every time the girl will refuse. Then, at the very end of chapter, there are the following two verses: ::::But one time at Afternoon ::::The Forgotten One will agree ::::And become of two Deities ::::Both forgotten and unknown ::::Never visible ::::But as a silhouette ::::And as she agrees ::::That Ghostly Girl at the End of the Road will know ::::Girl in the City, Hidden in a Corner will know ::::And Hidden will know ::::That at the end of the cycle ::::The Forever-Silence will commence The creation of the Forgotten Silhouette, a girl a follower of both Girl in the City, Hidden in a Corner and That Ghostly Girl at the End of the Road, is the first sign of the coming Forever-Silence. At first, only That Ghostly Girl at the End of the Road, Girl in the City, Hidden in a Corner, and Hidden will know of the fact that the Forever-Silence has been heralded, but they will be unable to communicate it to others, for they are by their very nature unknown, forgotten, or hidden away. Grey Beard's writings One individual who is soon to find out that the Forever-Silence is to fall at the end of the cycle, is Grey Beard, the deific Chronicler of All. Sat in his shack beside Lake Mirrormere, he chronicles everything that ever happens in the lives of the Deities, and he shall therefore come to know as the first unhidden deity that the Forever-Silence has been heralded. It is unknown what kind of actions Grey Beard will take when he finds out about the coming of the Forever-Silence. Scholars have debated since the 14th century about what he might do, especially as Grey Beard is their protector. By the 17th century, two main streams of belief regarding Grey Beard's actions had formed. The Writers believe that Grey Beard will continue to write as he always has, not looking up from his works or leaving his shack, and will not inform anyone about his knowledge of the future, whereas the Speakers believe that he would stop his works in the knowledge that it will all come to an end anyway. Whatever Grey Beard will do, it is clear to scholars that he will soon know of the Forever-Silence. Death of Stainless Maiden The words of Girl in the Valley, at the Riverside Sitting Chase of Ever-Dream For more information, see Chase and death of Ever-dream. The Persue Deoieslannaga, or the Chase of Ever-Dream, is the penultimate event before the Ever-Silence. As more and more inhabitants of the All-Tree come to realise that the end is near, they pursue the goddess Ever-Dream in the hope that if they catch her, she will make their dream come true — that there be no Forever-Silence. Knowing that she is in imminent danger, Ever-Dream flees the Home of the Thirty-Five, as the other deities also want to catch her in order to stop the Forever-Silence. She runs from world to world, finding that she is chased and sought after everywhere, and ends up at Lake Mirrormere before Father, Grandfather and Matriarch, the three pines around Clearpine Spring. Here she rests, but is soon confronted by One, from whom she once again flees. Her final living hours are described in the last verses of An Clahelione: Death of Sun The fall of the Forever-Silence Category:Events in Rockallic mythology